


only takes a taste

by nemju



Series: kissing prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, hyuk loves lipbalms more than jh here apparently, smorch, ust!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: Tentatively, he leans into Jaehwan, whose face is turned to the side to give Sanghyuk the perfect landing pad. His eyes are shut, waiting, and he’s got that smug smile on. Goddamn hyung coming for his lip balms, Sanghyuk’s determined to make him regret.





	only takes a taste

**Author's Note:**

> #1: soft kiss on the neck  
> \- canon  
> \- half cup of ust  
> \- a sprinkle of nsfw  
> \- bake at 175 degrees

It starts off accidentally, when Jaehwan asks to borrow some tape from Sanghyuk to stick his figurines down. He never brings it back so to get back at him, Sanghyuk takes a magnet off his mini fridge. It begins a whole game for them and collectively they decide that the first person to give in and take their stuff back loses. The prize is a whole week of free dinner, each meal decided by the winner themselves.

As time goes on, the items they take increase with importance. Sanghyuk’s napping blanket, Jaehwan’s secret snack box, Sanghyuk’s supply of tissues, Jaehwan’s most prized Spiderman figurine.

What truly sets him off is when Sanghyuk comes back to realise that his entire collection of lip balm has gone missing. Jaehwan knows he can’t live without them, he knows from watching Sanghyuk slather them on every single day, in the car and between schedules.

Jaehwan’s pretty much expecting him when Sanghyuk knocks on his door. He sits on his tiny couch with a book in his hands, Sanghyuk’s precious metal tin of lip balm on the seat beside him like a reading partner. Jaehwan smiles, picking the tin up and patting the empty space for Sanghyuk to join him.

“Looking for something?"

“No."

“Really? You don’t need these?"

“No, not really."

“Then why are you here, Sanghyuk?"

“Just checking on you, hyung."

“Mmhm. Don’t worry they’re safe with me, forever. Sad those lips of yours will have to deal with being chapped for the rest of forever too."

“My lips aren’t chapped."

“Compared to mine they are, look at how soft they are, Sanghyukkie."

“Gross, hyung. Mine are soft too."

“Prove it then."

He cracks a grin at that, giving Jaehwan a pointed look. Jaehwan raises his eyebrows back, expectant. He shakes the tin in his hands. It’s a challenge.

Sanghyuk shifts closer to Jaehwan. Close up he takes notice of the low scoop of Jaehwan's neckline, collarbones full on display. Huh.

Tentatively, he leans into Jaehwan, whose face is turned to the side to give Sanghyuk the perfect landing pad. His eyes are shut, waiting, and he’s got that smug smile on. Goddamn hyung coming for his lip balms, Sanghyuk’s determined to make him regret.

So he kisses his cheek and Jaehwan does a little over dramatic squeal at the contact. Sanghyuk continues, channeling the soul of a fearless man, he presses little kisses from his cheek to his ear and Jaehwan’s squeal dies off in his throat. Jaehwan freezes up, seemingly rendered speechless, and he goes down without a fight when Sanghyuk gently pushes on his shoulder. The metal tin tumbles onto the floor, clanging as it lands far away from the couch.

“Wh-what are you doing?"

They lie propped up on the arm of the couch, Sanghyuk lazily draped atop Jaehwan as he mouths along Jaehwan’s jawline to the length of his neck. He’s delighted to find a tender spot that Jaehwan physically shivers at.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan breathes, sounding so helpless and weak under him and Sanghyuk can’t resist. He kisses the same spot along his neck again to hear Jaehwan shakily exhale, his breathing quickening.

When Sanghyuk sucks the skin between his teeth, Jaehwan jerks, arms shooting up around Sanghyuk’s back to grasp for something, anything. They roam around the expanse of his back, Sanghyuk almost amused when Jaehwan dares to go lower down to graze his butt. Sanghyuk sucks on him over and over, hoping that it will arise similar reactions from Jaehwan and he’s not disappointed. Jaehwan’s head slowly rolls over to the side to give Sanghyuk easier access and his panting grows louder, his fingernails digging into the lower part of Sanghyuk's back.

Sanghyuk grabs the back of Jaehwan’s neck, and fuelled by the warmth radiating from Jaehwan he presses a thumb into the tender skin, now blossoming red. Jaehwan lets out a little high-pitched whine that shoots through Sanghyuk’s core. It’s so instinctual, sounding like it was drawn from him and it's unnervingly foreign that Sanghyuk pulls away breathless. He braces himself on the armrest by Jaehwan’s head and he’s not expecting the sight that greets him at all.

Jaehwan’s chest heaves up and down in heavy breaths, shirt askew and pulled to the side Sanghyuk was on, exposing the curve of his shoulder. A pretty flush paints itself on the apples of his cheeks, tips of his pointy ears and down to his chest. His head lays on its side, hair pushed back, forehead glistening with beads of sweat. The dark red of his parted lips match the bruise on the side of his neck, standing out like splotches of ink. Jaehwan blinks back up at Sanghyuk through half lidded eyes as if coming out of a daze, his wrists delicately resting either side of his head.

He looks so... so not the Jaehwan he should be looking at and Sanghyuk is so fucked.

Sanghyuk clambers off Jaehwan, horrified to find that he had parted his legs to accommodate Sanghyuk between them. Jaehwan sits up looking almost pissed off as Sanghyuk quickly bids him good night and leaps back to his bedroom in two giant steps, slamming his door behind him.

Only after a whole jumble of confused thoughts and an embrassingly short time in the tissue-supplied bathroom does he realise that one of his lip balms is safely tucked into his back pocket.

In the other room, Jaehwan sleeps soundly, dreaming of wet kisses, tingles down his back and an endless week of grilled meat to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a reach hsjdkkashj kind of also inspired from the 'my lips are soft come here i'll prove it' pick up line lol cheese is my middle name 
> 
> ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896859) :)
> 
> i changed the format of this series so apologies to anyone who read when it was under another title ehe
> 
> and also wasnt this a stretch hdkahdsahj also kinda inspired by the 'my lips are soft come here i'll prove it' pickup line lol cheese is my middle name 
> 
>  
> 
> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z67vTcIiUrM)


End file.
